


Peter Parker's Christmas Road Trip Special

by Alextrex1928



Series: Life as a "Mini-Stark" [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextrex1928/pseuds/Alextrex1928
Summary: When Harley feels out of place with the impending Christmas Holiday, Peter comes up with the idea to try and make this the BEST Christmas for Harley.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Life as a "Mini-Stark" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744897
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Parkner Road Trip Collection





	Peter Parker's Christmas Road Trip Special

It has been 4 months since Harley met Peter, and it’s been 4 months since he fell head over heels for the other boy. Christmas was a holiday that was always hard for Harley. Of course, he had always had his mom and sister, but he always felt out of place during the holiday. You could say it’s his lack of a father, or him being the Gayest BoiTM, but the real reason he felt out of place is the fact that he couldn’t give his mom and sister the holiday that they deserved. Because of that, he always felt out of place, because he could only see his failure. That changed to a degree when Peter Parker entered his life. Harley doesn’t know whats changed really. Peter filled something in Harley, and no it’s not what you think Peter and Harley aren’t there yet. But nonetheless, Peter filled a void in Harley’s Heart. One that he didn’t know needed to have filled.

Harley honestly didn’t think he deserved for both Peter and his aunt to drop whatever they might have been doing during Christmas Break, to volunteer a Parker Family Road Trip to Rose Hill Tennessee. Then to top it off, Nat and Tony and Pepper decided to come as well. It’s also a surprise when he got cryptic messages from his newer friends Ned and MJ asking about his home and what it’s like, quick bullet-point style. It seems to Harley that this Christmas he is bringing a family home to his mom and sister.

The last day of school before Christmas break really isn’t anything to talk about. The nice thing for Harley is he has the whole month of December off, and then the first week and a half of January until school starts again. After the last bell, Harley and Peter make their way outside to see a large and comfortable looking van, with the group of new family members outside, and two additional figures who seemed to be stashing suitcases of their own in the vehicle.

Harley turned towards Peter, and asked: “Are MJ and Ned coming too?” Peter turning towards Harley and gave him the lopsided grin, that Harley loves the most, before giving the obvious “Maybe.”

Harley turns back to the van and gently bumps Peter with his shoulder while they watch the antics of the group. Happy helping reorient the bags with Nat and Ned’s help, and May talking to MJ, Pepper, and Tony, who is in not that great of a disguise. The sight of the people he loves just hanging out because they are about to go on a trip to see Harley’s family in Rose hill Tennessee. While Harley was looking at the group of people at the van, Peter was just looking at Harley, and while he hasn’t come out yet, he just can’t stop looking at Harley, and while he has gotten to really know Harley, Peter likes to think he has grown a little bit in his confidence. Without really thinking of the consequence, Peter gently grabbed Harley’s hand while smiling down at the ground and started to move both of them down to the van to get in.

The van while it looked comfortable it was clear that it was specially made. Happy, Nat and Ned finished the loading of the bags and re-organization of the belongings. And Happy made his way to the driver’s door. May got in the passenger seat, and Pepper and Tony got in the next row, and Nat and MJ got in the second row, and Ned claimed the third row to himself, mostly because MJ said that’s how it’s going to be, and that left the last row for Harley and Peter. Harley got in first mostly due to Peter trying to push him into the back and again MJ said that Harley went in first.

Once everyone was in the van, Pepper closed the doors, and Happy started driving. It was a 12-hour drive minus stops from Midtown to Rose Hill. Happy was determined to get as far as they could, tonight, and everyone was quite comfortable otherwise. Especially since Tony clearly added FRIDAY to the van, and she interacted with everyone as she usually does in the tower.

A few hours into the drive, Tony turns around in his seat and looks to the back at Harley and asks. “So Kid, what do we need to know about Rose Hill, who’s who and what not?”

“Oh you know, Mom and Abby are the only two who really matter, there are one or two other people who kinda do, but otherwise everyone else is either have to much prejudice or just stupid.”

“Ah okay, well I hope you mom will like the new kitchen stuff that Pep picked out, and from what I know about Abby, I think she will like her gifts. One of which is a new watch to replace the one I borrowed.”

“I’m sure they both will just be excited to have you guys over.”

“I’m sure too.”

With those words, the passengers went back to their own conversations and Harley felt a weight against his lap, which he didn’t think anything of until he looked down and saw that it was Peter’s head. Harley didn’t mean to make a squeak. But he did because he wasn’t prepared. For Peter, he had a busy week, He was out on patrol every night for the past week, pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion. Which he does usually but he also spending energy pining over Harley.

So, several hours into his idea of a vacation, it doesn’t surprise Peter, Ned or MJ, when Peter does fall asleep. Its something he vaguely acknowledges when his head lands on something that feels rough like jeans, and comfortable like a lap, but Peter is too tired to care. As Peter drifts off further into sleep, he vaguely feels an arm wrap around his midsection and fingers in his hair, which just makes him more comfortable.

Harley’s automatic response is something that he doesn’t notice after the initial shock that Peter is using him as a pillow, he doesn’t think about what his arms are doing as they wrap around Peter and start to brush through Peter’s curls.

Several more hours later, Peter stirred a little bit to the smell of food. The group stopped by a chipotle on the drive and everyone is eating and talking, but Peter is too tired still to care. But he does hear Ned, MJ, and Harley talking but doesn’t think too much of what is being said.

“If you like him, then ask him out,” MJ said knowingly.

“I can’t just ask him out. What if he doesn’t like me?” Harley saying that just leads to the two friends to sigh with frustration.

“Come on dude he is literally using you as a pillow right now.” Ned said with a face that could be read as “Are you being a dummy for real?”

Peter really was too tired to process what his friends were talking about, so he just went back to sleep.

After the group just can’t deal with Harley’s inability to see that Peter likes him, MJ and Ned give each other a knowing glance as they turn back to their Netflix and other conversation with Nat. Leaving Harley to just plug in his headphones and relax as best he can with a Peter in his lap and arms.

About 8 hours into the drive, Peter wakes up again, but this time he realizes, that he has just been asleep in Harley’s lap. Peter leaning upright again looks a Harley who is asleep in what looks like an extremely uncomfortable position. So, Peter tries to move Harley into a different position, but he ends up waking the sleeping blonde.

“Good Mornin’ Darlin.” Harley Slurred in Peter’s arms as he was being shifted.

With a slight blush, Peter responded in a hushed tone because it seemed most of the passengers fell asleep as well. “It’s not morning Harls, just go back to sleep.”

“Okay Petey, goodnight.” With that Harley for being awake most of the day and drive just relaxed in Peter’s grip as Peter readjusted to let Harley’s head fall into his lap. If you had told Peter Parker four months ago that he wouldn’t be a stumbling fool in Harley Keener’s presence and then told him he would move Harley’s head into his lap so he slept better, he would have told you, “You’re crazy.” But Peter knows this trip is going to be one of the best that he and hopefully Harley has ever been on.


End file.
